Les Mondes changent
by Jujulapetoch
Summary: Suite de "Les deux mondes" Voldemort étend son emprise, son ombre obscurcissant chaque jour un peu plus le futur de la communauté magique. Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de faire usage d'un parchemin légué par Dumbledore. Ce parchemin les mènera à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et leur permettra peut-être de changer le destin du monde des sorciers, mais aussi celui des exorcistes.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Après quelques années de pause me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Cette histoire fait suite à une autre de mes fictions : « Les deux mondes », un crossover DGM/HP.

Il est préférable de l'avoir lue pour comprendre celle-ci.

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de faire une suite, peur du manque d'idées, peur de décevoir, mais je tente le coup. N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées tout au long des chapitres, je les intègrerai dans l'histoire si elles me plaisent (tout en mentionnant le nom de celui qui me les a donnés évidemment).

Les temps ne s'écoulant pas de la même façon dans les deux mondes, j'ai choisi de situer cette histoire-ci durant la septième année des sorciers pour HP, et quelques mois après le retour des exorcistes dans leur monde pour DGM. Je ne sais pas encore si je compte me baser sur les vraies suites du livre HP et du manga DGM.

Je ne suis pas détentrice des droits pour Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) ou D Gray Man (Hoshino Katsura).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

- Dépêche-toi ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! 

Il faisait si sombre qu'Harry peinait à distinguer la silhouette accroupie de son amie. Le son strident de la craie en contact avec le béton le fit frissonner, tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit de pas. 

- Hermione c'est bientôt fini ?

- Je… j'ai un problème avec le dernier symbole, le parchemin n'est pas très clair sur son emplacement. 

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec son meilleur ami, tapi dans l'obscurité tout comme lui. 

- Ça fait trois jours que tu dors pratiquement avec ce bout de papier, hier tu nous dis que tout est déchiffré, et c'est maintenant que tu nous annonces qu'il y a un problème ? s'étrangla le rouquin

- Oh parce que tu as jeté un œil sur cette formule pendant ces trois jours Ronald ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui trouver une petite place quelque part…

- Ce n'est PAS une recette de cuisine ! Une simple erreur peut nous mener bien plus loin que prévu.

- Loin jusqu'où ? 

Ron n'entendit qu'un soupir exaspéré répondre à sa question. 

- Si tu veux mon avis, reprit-il, suffisamment loin des mangemorts qui nous courent après, ça m'irait très bien. 

Le son de la craie cessa. 

- Tu as fini ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Prends tout ton temps.

- Tu veux la craie peut-être ?

- Chut, fit Harry 

Il n'en était pas certain mais il avait cru entendre un bruit suspect. 

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de prendre ton rôle de madame je sais tout.

- Très amusant, tu…

- Vous allez vous taire oui ? siffla le Survivant 

Le silence se fit. 

Harry entendait maintenant distinctement un froissement de cape tout près d'eux. Il sortit lentement sa cape d'invisibilité et fit signe à Ron de se rapprocher d'Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois tapis dans un coin, dissimulés sous la cape. Ils virent apparaitre deux sorciers vêtus de noir. 

- Tu es sûr que ça venait d'ici ? demanda le premier mangemort

- Je te dis que j'ai entendu quelque chose. 

Ils avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la direction des trois adolescents. 

- Petits petits, où vous cachez-vous ?

- Royle, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pers…

- Es-tu stupide ? Potter a une cape d'invisibilité ! 

Harry sentit son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine. Il brandit lentement sa baguette, imité par ses deux amis. 

- C'est quoi ça ? fit soudain le dénommé Royle, sa baguette pointée vers le sol 

L'autre s'approcha à son tour, pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux distinguer ce qu'on lui désignait, et tendit une main pour toucher le motif imprimé sur le ciment :

- On dirait…

Royle ne sut jamais ce à quoi ressemblait le dessin, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient bondi de leur cachette : 

- _STUPEFIX_ ! 

Les mangemorts furent violemment projetés contre le mur avant de retomber sur le sol, sonnés. 

- On fait quoi maintenant qu'ils nous ont vus ? demanda Ron

- Hermione, à toi l'honneur. 

La jeune fille se pencha vers deux hommes à moitié conscients : 

- _Oubliettes. Oubliettes._

Leurs yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Un coup de poing bien placé acheva de leur faire perdre connaissance.

Hébété, Ron dévisagea son amie avec des yeux ronds. 

- Ça fait trois jours que je ne pense presque qu'à ce parchemin, et deux heures que je trace la formule et il a failli poser ses gros doigts dessus ! rugit la jeune fille en se massant le poignet

- Parfois tu me fais peur… 

Après avoir inspiré une grande bouffée d'oxygène destinée à la calmer, Hermione consulta une nouvelle fois le parchemin qui leur avait été remis par Rufus Scrimgeour le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la fresque presque achevée à ses pieds.

Elle avait tracé un triangle dont les sommets représentaient chacun de ses amis, ainsi qu'elle-même. Au centre de ce triangle elle avait inscrit la formule qui leur permettrait de transplaner - si on pouvait appeler ça un transplanage – formule qu'elle avait mis énormément de temps à traduire, le gobelin n'étant pas sa spécialité.

Le triangle s'inscrivait dans un cercle au centre duquel se superposaient plusieurs symboles représentant tour à tour les quatre éléments, différentes phases de la lune et du soleil.

Le tout était agrémenté d'une pléiade de runes dont il avait fallu chercher la signification.

Restait ce « P ».

La formule avait visiblement été rédigée en toute hâte, et malgré trois jours de recherches intensives, la dernière lettre n'avait pas révélé son secret. 

- C'est quand même frustrant… songea la jeune fille tout haut en contemplant son œuvre.

- Peut-être la signature de l'auteur ? suggéra Ron

- L'auteur c'est Dumbledore et il n'était pas vraiment du genre à signer les formules qu'il inventait.

- Ou bien c'était tellement évident qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de marquer tout le mot ? fit Harry adossé au mur, ça lui correspondrait assez…

- Il n'y a absolument RIEN d'évident pour moi dans cette formule, gémit Hermione, sauf…

- La destination. 

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron. Celui-ci haussa les épaules : 

- On la connaissait avant même de savoir comment y aller. 

Le Survivant eut l'impression que les rouages de son cerveau épuisé se remettaient peu à peu à tourner : 

- Ron, commença-t-il lentement, tu sais que tu es un génie ?

- Euh…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça explique le « P », murmura Hermione un peu perdue

- Réfléchissez, c'est une formule pour transplaner dans un autre monde. Seulement il en existe une infinité Hermione et à aucun moment tu n'as noté ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour indiquer dans quel monde précis nous voulions nous rendre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que manque-t-il pour que la formule sache où nous emmener ?

- L'information ?

- Exactement Ron, et l'information lui est donnée par… ?

- La pensée ?

- Ou la parole, intervint Hermione dont les méninges carburaient à toute vitesse, oui ça pourrait être ça… Mais alors pensée ou parole ?

- Dans le doute rien ne nous empêche de faire les deux en même temps. 

Harry se décolla du mur : 

- Bon Hermione, dis-nous ce qu'il faut faire.

- Il faut se placer chacun sur une branche du triangle. Pendant que je lirai l'incantation, l'un de vous devra penser à la destination et la dire à voix haute.

- Je m'en charge, dit le jeune homme brun

- Je ne vous promets pas que ça soit sans risque, prévint la sorcière, et j'espère que ça va nous faire atterrir à la bonne destination. 

Ils lui jetèrent un regard peu rassuré avant de se placer comme elle avait dit. Les trois adolescents se prirent ensuite la main pour former un cercle. 

- Prête ? fit Ron 

Hermione répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle commença à réciter.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'image d'une croix argentée vint danser dans son esprit. Il prit une profonde inspiration, pria très fort pour que sa langue ne fourche pas, s'éclaircit la gorge, ouvrit les yeux et… 

- La Congrégation de l'ombre.


	2. Retour à l'Ordre

Reviews, merci à :

**Hungry-Panda14** : Pour DGM, l'histoire se situe après l'annonce faite aux exorcistes qu'ils devront tuer Allen si le 14è prenait le dessus. Je ne pense pas suivre la suite du manga (qui de toute façon ne vient pas…). Il n'y a pas eu l'histoire avec Alma, donc Kanda n'a jamais perdu puis retrouvé son Innocence. Et Link sera bien présent. Pour le rythme de publication, ça dépendra vraiment de mon temps libre, je préviendrai à chaque fin de chapitre quand la suite sera postée.

**Lumine. NS** : Si si je me souviens de toi ! Contente de voir que tu aimes les fanfictions Pour l'organisation, ça risque d'être un peu différent des deux mondes, où j'avais le début et la fin en tête, mais absolument pas le milieu. Là j'ai plein d'éléments que je veux mettre mais je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener. Mais c'est ça qui est cool aussi !

**Sophie** : Peut-être bien…

**Misaki Hoshi** : Pas de chapitres en réserve non, j'essaye d'écrire régulièrement et quand je n'ai pas d'idées, j'attends que ça vienne au cours de mes activités diverses et variées puis je l'écris en revenant chez moi. La réponse à Hungry-Panda14 t'en dira plus sur le moment où je reprends l'histoire de DGM.

Ainsi qu'à **Lyliann-chan, Mahina-chan, hinatanatkae, Zazou 54 et DarkBlood58**.

Ça fait plaisir de vous voir au rendez-vous pour la suite des Deux Mondes !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retour à l'Ordre

* * *

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Au début il ne vit rien, tout était trop sombre. Il entendit la voix de Ron tout près de lui :

- On a réussi ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre, fit Hermione hésitante

Leurs yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre, et ils commencèrent à distinguer des formes.

Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une sorte de hall circulaire dont le plafond se perdait dans les hauteurs. Le sol était constitué de dalles en damier. Sur la gauche on pouvait apercevoir le début d'un couloir, près d'un large escalier.

Tout était froid et silencieux.

Hermione frissonna.

- Ce n'est… pas très accueillant, fit-elle dans un souffle

- Ça a l'air surtout d'être complètement désert, déclara Ron

- IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? cria Harry

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

- Nous pouvons explorer un peu, suggéra la jeune fille rousse, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'exorcistes, ils sont peut-être dans les étages.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent.

Ensemble, ils empruntèrent l'escalier, à l'affut d'un bruit de pas, ou d'un son de voix.

- IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? ALLEN ?

- Je pense que crier ne sert à rien, fit Hermione en soupirant, le moindre bruit résonne ici, s'il y avait quelqu'un il nous aurait entendu depuis longtemps…

Chaque porte qu'ils ouvraient menait à une pièce vide et austère. Mais pas la moindre présence humaine. Ron passa nonchalamment son index sur la rambarde des escaliers. Il ramena au passage une très fine pellicule de poussière.

- C'est étonnant, fit-il, c'est tout de même assez propre pour un lieu inhabité. Ça doit être difficile à entretenir...

Leur excursion les mena à une porte à peine plus large que les autres. Entrouverte, elle laissait passer un filet de lumière. Harry la poussa du bout des doigts.

Contrairement à celles qui l'avaient précédée, la pièce était immense et très bien éclairée par une large baie vitrée. Les murs étaient pourvus de hautes étagères vides qui cerclaient la pièce. Un bureau unique trônait fièrement au centre.

- De plus en plus étrange, marmonna Hermione en fronçant le nez

- Quelque chose est coincé sous la porte, indiqua Ron avant de plonger pour se saisir de la « chose » en question

Il extirpa tant bien que mal le bout de papier à demi déchiré dont il parlait. Il le déplia, s'éclaircit la gorge, et lut :

- _Acheter café, appeler la branche américaine, acheter café, recoller la tasse_, heu… _demander au tailleur de rallonger la jupe de Lenalee_ entre parenthèses _« d'au moins vingt centimètres à cause de ce pervers de Bak »_, et heu… ça continue comme ça jusqu'à la fin.

- C'est une liste, déclara Hermione en lui arrachant la feuille des mains, et si je me souviens bien Lenalee faisait partie des exorcistes qui sont venus à Poudlard.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement : au moins la formule les avait transportés dans le bon monde.

- Mais si nous sommes au bon endroit, commença-t-il, où sont passés les exorcistes ? Ils ne sont pas… Enfin je veux dire… Ils ne sont quand même pas tous morts ? acheva-t-il sombrement

Ses deux amis ne purent que lui répondre par un regard angoissé.

Ils restèrent là, immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

- Dans tous les cas nous ne pouvons pas rester là, dit enfin Ron, que fait-on ?

La question était indirectement posée à Hermione, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas en mesure ni en état de répondre. Elle entortillait des mèches de cheveux roux autour de ses doigts à une allure frénétique, les yeux dans le vide. Elle réfléchissait. Et c'était malheureusement l'un de ces rares moments où elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Quand le ministre de la magie leur avait donné le parchemin contenant la formule transcrite par Dumbledore près d'une semaine auparavant, elle avait compris ce que ses amis et elle allaient devoir faire et pourquoi. Depuis la venue d'Allen dans leur monde, les akumas n'étaient jamais réapparus. Mais la jeune fille avait toujours su que depuis que Voldemort avait gouté à la puissance que pouvait lui apporter un tel atout, il ferait tout pour l'utiliser à nouveau. Elle savait que Dumbledore y avait songé lui aussi quand il était encore en vie.

La guerre avait débuté, et récemment, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler : Voldemort essayait de mettre au point une formule pour acquérir un nouveau pouvoir. C'était sur toutes les langues, sans que personne n'y croie vraiment. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était si puissant naturellement qu'il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à chercher plus de pouvoir, surtout maintenant qu'il régnait pratiquement sur le monde magique.

Mais dès que les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix avaient entendu cette rumeur, ils avaient compris combien cette elle était menaçante. Si Voldemort parvenait à utiliser les akumas, c'était la fin de la rébellion. Personne ne pourrait plus jamais se dresser contre lui. Et puisque Dumbledore avait réussi à accéder à « l'autre monde », nul doute que Voldemort y parviendrait aussi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient d'abord parlé à personne de la formule qui leur avait été léguée.

Informer les membres de l'Ordre ? Aller dans l'autre monde avec eux ? Taire ce voyage et y aller seuls ? Et les Horcruxes, fallait-il vraiment reporter la quête ? Autant de questions qui n'avaient pas trouvé leurs réponses jusqu'à l'attaque du mariage. Se retrouvant seuls, ils avaient dû faire un choix, et ce choix c'est Hermione qu'il l'avait décidé, arguant du fait qu'il valait encore mieux avoir un endroit sûr pour réfléchir à la suite des choses, et que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas confié le sortilège pour rien.

Alors maintenant qu'ils l'avaient suivie et qu'ils se trouvaient véritablement livrés à eux-mêmes dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, comment leur dire qu'ils avaient fait tout ce voyage pour rien ?

La voyant complètement désemparée, Harry prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait calme et rassurante :

- Bon, nous n'allons pas rester ici éternellement. On peut au moins sortir et voir où on se trouve.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et, après une recherche hasardeuse, tombèrent sur une gigantesque porte en métal. Heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas totalement fermée et l'interstice qu'elle offrait était assez large pour leur permettre de se glisser à travers.

Une fois dehors, ils contemplèrent les horizons. Ainsi que la tour qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue de l'extérieur.

- Lugubre… murmura Ron

- Gothique, rectifia le Survivant

La tour s'avéra être entourée d'une épaisse forêt qui empêchait de voir précisément les environs.

- Il y a un chemin, indiqua Hermione en haussant le menton pour désigner ce dont elle parlait

Le chemin se perdait dans les profondeurs de la végétation.

Curieux de savoir où ils allaient atterrir, ils s'engouffrèrent entre les arbres, et marchèrent. Marchèrent. Marchèrent pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Au bout d'un certain temps, les arbres se firent plus rares et ils débouchèrent sur un portail qui menait… à une falaise.

- Ne me dite pas qu'il fallait aller dans l'autre sens, fit le brun en se penchant légèrement en avant pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait en bas

- Alors ?

- Il y a un village tout en bas, les habitants pourraient peut-être nous en dire plus sur ce qui est arrivé aux exorcistes ?

- A condition de savoir comment descendre… Il va falloir trouver un autre chemin.

- Non on va descendre par-là, déclara Hermione jusque-là restée silencieuse

- Pardon ? s'étrangla le rouquin, Hermione tu as perdu la tête ?

- Ça n'est même pas possible, fit remarquer Harry

Hermione était en train de farfouiller dans son sac :

- Nous allons utiliser des balais voyons ! Où les ai-je mis bon sang…

Harry et Ron contemplèrent incrédules le minuscule sac en cuir rouge qu'arborait leur amie, depuis le début. Elle releva la tête et les surprit l'air béat.

- Nous sommes des _sorciers_ je vous signale, un simple sortilège et nous voilà transformés en Mary Poppins.

- Qui ça ? Mary qui ?

- Laisse tomber Ron c'est un truc moldu, fit Harry laissant échapper un sourire

- Ah…

La jeune sorcière extirpa finalement trois balais de son sac.

- Ce n'est pas de la grande qualité, mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé… Il ne faudra pas atterrir trop près du village, la magie n'existe pas ici.

Harry enfourcha son balai, attendit que ses amis aient fait de même, et s'élança dans les airs, pour son plus grand bonheur. Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, et il se dit que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Malheureusement ça n'allait pas durer. Il jeta un œil sur leur destination. Le village se rapprochait à vue de nez.

Les trois adolescents se posèrent à proximité de la petite ville, remirent les balais dans le sac magique, et commencèrent leur investigation.

Même s'ils avaient plus ou moins compris que les avancées technologiques de ce monde avaient du retard par rapport au leur grâce à ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre des exorcistes, ils comprirent bien vite que leur imagination n'était pas allée assez loin concernant ce « retard ».

Les rues étaient sales, boueuses, et une légère odeur de crottin flottait dans l'air. D'ailleurs c'est en croisant une carriole, tirée par deux chevaux que les sorciers en comprirent l'origine. Les habitants étaient vêtus de chemises et manteaux crasseux aux teintes grisâtres pour la plupart, tandis que d'autres arboraient des pardessus, chapeaux haut de forme et cannes en tous genres.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se sentirent soudain très mal à l'aise avec leurs jeans et leurs sweats. Quelques habitants leur jetèrent des regards étonnés.

- On se croirait revenu en plein dix-neuvième siècle, murmura Hermione

- Tâchons de ne pas nous faire trop remarquer… dit Harry bien que ce fut déjà un peu tard

Ils se mirent à longer les habitations, demeurant à l'ombre, et arrivèrent finalement à une boulangerie. D'un commun accord ils y entrèrent afin d'obtenir des informations. L'odeur du bon pain chaud leur prit les narines, les faisant saliver.

Le boulanger était un homme gros et gras à l'allure joviale. Il avait les mains pleines de farines et pétrissait avec amour une boule de pâte sur une table en bois un peu bancale.

- Euh, bonjour, hasarda Ron, s'il vous plait ?

L'homme releva la tête, un sourire s'étala sur sa face quand il les vit :

- Ah ! Un peu de jeunesse, ça fait plaisir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Je viens de sortir une fournée, les pains sont encore tout chauds !

- Merci, fit Harry avec un sourire maladroit, mais on vient ici parce qu'on est un peu perdus. On espérait que vous pourriez nous renseigner.

- Hm, je vous écoute…

- Voilà, on doit aller… on cherche la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il vit la mine du boulanger pâlir tout à coup.

- Ecoutez, vous savez moi je ne suis pas du tout au courant de ces choses-là. Je ne m'en mêle pas.

- On est allé dans la tour tout en haut mais il n'y avait personne, insista le Survivant, vous savez où ils sont tous partis ?

- Vous êtes allés dans la… Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous ne devriez pas vous intéressez à tout ça, et moi je ne sais rien du tout ! Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma boutique, fichez le camp ! Allez !

Une fois dehors, les adolescents reprirent leur enquête un peu déboussolés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Ils interrogèrent plusieurs passants mais à chaque fois, les réponses furent sensiblement les mêmes :

_Je ne sais pas._

_Dans la tour non ? Je n'en sais rien je ne veux rien savoir._

_Non !_

_Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces gens-là !_

Certains passants prenaient même la fuite avec un regard mi angoissé mi désolé en entendant la question.

- Génial ! maugréa Ron tandis que le jour baissait, tout le monde a la trouille, la nuit tombe, et on ne sait toujours pas où est cette maudite Congrégation !

- Il va falloir trouver un endroit où dormir, soupira Hermione dont les jambes commençaient à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue

Résigné, Harry s'apprêtait à hocher la tête, quand il surprit tout à coup des bribes de conversation :

- …m'en mettra une petite dizaine, ils mangent énormément ces exorcistes, 'vaut mieux trop que pas assez.

Le brun fit volte-face pour découvrir que la conversation provenait de deux hommes en train de charger une charrette.

Sans prévenir ses amis, il traversa la rue pour venir à leur rencontre.

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai entendu parler des exorcistes, savez-vous où ils se trouvent ?

Les deux villageois le dévisagèrent d'un air perplexe, avant de lever le nez pour apercevoir Ron et Hermione courant dans leur direction.

- Les exorcistes ? fit l'un, Pardi oui je sais où les trouver, remarquez c'est pas bien difficile de louper leur maudite Congrégation.

- La tour vous voulez dire ?

L'homme éclata d'un rire gras et tonitruant en se tenant la panse :

- Ah mais tu n'es pas d'ici p'tit gars ! Ça fait bientôt un mois qu'ils ont déménagé, et c'est pas pour me déplaire, la tour j'en ai bavé pour les livrer… Vrai Pierrot ?

- Vrai, dis tu as encore besoin de moi ? J'ai des clients qui attendent dans la boutique.

- Non c'est bon j'ai tout c'qu'il faut, à la semaine prochaine !

Hermione intervint :

- Pouvez-vous nous dire comment nous y rendre ?

Le livreur haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser ces trois jeunes à vouloir aller chez les exorcistes ?

- Vous n'êtes pas des compatibles au moins ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux

- Non, on est…

- Alors ça va ! Pas question que j'envoie des jeunes au casse-pipe ! 'Faut voir combien il reste d'exorcistes, c'est pas brillant. On a beau pas savoir grand-chose de leurs activités, on sait qu'ils sont plus bien nombreux… Va falloir se serrer un peu les fesses derrière la charrette mais comme vous êtes pas bien épais tous les trois, ça devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Des bagages ?

Ron posa furtivement un regard sur le petit sac d'Hermione.

- Aucun.

- Alors installez-vous, je pars tout de suite.

Les sorciers s'installèrent sur une petite latte de bois recouverte de foin à l'arrière de la charrette. C'était assez étroit, mais ils parvinrent à s'y installer sans trop de peine. Soulagés d'avoir enfin trouvé la Congrégation, ils se détendirent un peu. Hermione soupira même de contentement.

- Interdiction d'écraser mes légumes hein ! Allez hue !

Et ils partirent.

La route était un peu escarpée et il commençait à faire nuit, mais le villageois - qui se nommait Bord apprirent-ils – connaissait parfaitement la route qu'il avait arpentée de nombreuses fois.

Le monde des exorcistes ne semblait finalement pas si différent du leur, songea Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans une forêt, juste un peu moins avancé. A la différence des moldus concernant les sorciers, les villageois connaissaient l'existence des exorcistes, mais sans savoir exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, semblait-il.

Le trajet s'éternisait, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Sa tête commençait à dodeliner dangereusement, suivant les mouvements saccadés de la charrette. Un juron de Ron le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit acheva de le réveiller.

Une large bâtisse s'étendait devant eux. On aurait dit une vieille cathédrale, d'allure assez sombre mais bien moins que la tour en haut de la falaise. Une sorte de clôture en fer forgé noir en faisait le tour. Ils franchirent les imposantes grilles qui grincèrent en leur cédant le passage.

- On est arrivé tout le monde descend !

Les adolescents ne se firent pas prier, ils bondirent hors de la charrette, emportant avec eux un nuage de foin. Ron remarqua au passage qu'il avait à moitié écrasé une sorte de choux – ou salade, à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop -, et décida de passer ce détail sous silence.

Talonnant Bord, ils se plantèrent devant un homme à l'air sévère muni d'une lance. Un garde ?

- Tu es en retard aujourd'hui Bord, remarqua l'un deux, et tu n'es pas censé venir accompagné.

- Je sais, mais ces jeunes gens avaient besoin de voir vos exorcistes, alors je les ai amenés ici.

- Tu as le mot de passe ?

Bord sortit un papier tout froissé de sa poche et émit une suite de chiffres.

- Tu n'es pas supposé les noter…

- Vous êtes marrant vous ! 'Faut arrêter de le changer tous les mois aussi !

- Bon, toi tu rentres mais pas les trois autres.

Harry s'avança :

- Excusez-moi, mais Allen nous connait bien, il pourrait peut-être…

- Allen Walker ?

Le garde lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de se renfrogner :

- Je ne sais pas si ça arrange votre histoire… Enfin de toute façon Allen Walker est encore en mission, alors à moins de contacter le grand Intendant je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer.

- Et ben contactez-le, fit Ron

- Euh… C'est-à-dire qu'il est occupé en ce moment, nous avons ordre de le laisser dorm… travailler.

- Et Kanda ? Il nous connait lui aussi

Le garde pâlit.

- Non vous avez raison il me fait peur aussi…

Une colère sourde commençait à monter en Hermione. Ils avaient dû se cacher, affronter des mangemorts, changer de monde, pour atterrir au mauvais endroit, et maintenant qu'ils savaient enfin où aller on leur fermait la porte au nez ? Elle pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, et là elle avait précisément atteint ses limites.

La voyant serrer les poings et arborer une expression qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, Ron et Harry décidèrent qu'il était plus sage de reculer d'un pas ou deux.

Hermione inspira profondément, avant de se planter devant le garde :

- Ecoutez monsieur, commença-t-elle en étouffant un rire nerveux, je suis certaine que vous prenez votre rôle très à cœur. Mais voyez-vous vous ne savez _pas _ce que nous avons traversé, et vous ne savez _pas_ dans quel état ça m'a mise.

Le garde eut un mouvement de recul.

- Alors bien sûr vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis _très_ énervée, et je peux vous assurer que si je commence à perdre le contrôle, ce n'est pas votre petite lance qui pourra vous protéger c'est clair ? Alors je vous conseille très fortement de…

- Hermione ?!

La voix venait de derrière eux, ils se retournèrent tous.

- Harry et Ron ? Ça par exemple c'est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Tout en scrutant la silhouette qui venait vers eux, Harry se sentit soudain soulagé. Enfin quelqu'un qui les connaissait. Comment s'appelait-il déjà, il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue…

- Tu te souviens de nos prénoms ? demanda-t-il interloqué tout en cherchant activement le nom de leur sauveur

Ce dernier arriva à leur hauteur, et leur adressa un sourire malicieux :

- Bien sûr, je suis apprenti Bookman après tout !

* * *

La suite en février !


	3. Le Grand Intendant

Reviews merci à :

**Ennael** : Pour moi les exorcistes peuvent arriver dans la Congrégation avec ou sans l'Arche, puisque on voit qu'ils utilisent des codes pour y entrer dans les derniers mangas. Et puis l'Arche sert plus à faire communiquer la Congrégation avec les différentes ailes je pense. Pour l'île, c'est possible j'avoue que je ne me souviens que du passage avec Komui Allen, Lenalee et Johnny sur un bateau, mais il est possible qu'on puisse y accéder aussi par un pont (et comme Harry s'est endormi à un moment il n'a peut-être pas assisté à la traversée…) !

**Little akary** : Pour la magie je ne peux pas encore te répondre, réponse dans les prochains chapitres. Pour Nils et Anna… Il n'est pas impossible qu'on les revoit .

**Luunaa** : pas sûr que je puisse mentionner Alma, mais à vrai dire je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que je vais faire donc ne désespère pas !

**Morane** : je ne pense pas faire d'Harry un exorciste, à mon sens ce n'est pas assez crédible, ou en tout cas je ne sais pas comment le rendre crédible. Mais je trouverai d'autres choses pour pallier à cet atout manquant.

**Guikat** : Oui je me souviens ! D'ailleurs j'ai relu ton MP dans lequel tu me disais « préviens-moi si tu fais une suite », avec le temps je l'avais zappé (et j'en suis désolée). La vie va bien, je suis en D1, car la P3 là où je vis c'est pour les pharmas :P, et il est vrai que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, mais en même temps j'avais vraiment envie de faire une suite. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je réussirai ! Tu ne prévoyais pas toi-même de faire médecine d'ailleurs ?

Ainsi qu'à **Hungry-Panda14, Alia13, hinatanatkae, Misaki Hoshi, Naifu-Sasu, XoXonii, HimeNoAria** et **laetitia**.

J'ai légèrement modifié les évènements du manga pour pouvoir intégrer l'univers d'HP comme je le voulais dans cette histoire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : le Grand Intendant

* * *

En le voyant immobile et avachi sur son bureau, on aurait pu croire que le grand Intendant s'était, comme à son habitude, tout bonnement assoupi. Mais pour une fois, ça n'était pas le cas.

A vrai dire, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il ne parvenait plus à vider son esprit afin de prendre une pause bien méritée.

Depuis le début de cette histoire …

Tout avait débuté avec cette maudite Arche, l'Arche des Noah.

Allen Walker s'était avéré être le seul à pouvoir la contrôler.

Cela avait aussitôt attiré l'attention de Central, qui avait immédiatement envoyé Malcolm Leverrier pour enquêter sur cette aberration, ainsi que le dénommé Howard Link qui s'était mis à suivre le jeune exorciste comme son ombre.

Fort heureusement, Allen n'avait pas souffert très longtemps de la situation, grâce à l'appel à l'aide de Dumbledore qui l'avait éloigné - et le mot était faible - de l'inspecteur.

Komui se remémora brièvement l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec l'homme sévère de Central lorsque celui-ci avait appris la nouvelle :

_- En mission dans un autre monde ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?_

_- Ceci est très sérieux monsieur._

_- C'est inadmissible ! Personne ne m'a informé, tout cela a été fait dans mon dos, j'exige une explication !_

_- Je vous aurais évidemment informé si la situation n'avait pas été si urgente. Vous étiez retourné à Central pour un court moment et j'ai pensé que la situation exigeait…_

_- Cessez votre baratin monsieur Lee, votre histoire est déjà difficile à avaler, un autre monde ? De sorciers en plus ? Et parmi tous les exorcistes vous choisissez d'envoyer Allen Walker dont la situation est plus que douteuse ?_

Komui s'était tu. Sur le moment il avait certes convenu avec Bookman qu'Allen était l'exorciste le plus approprié pour une telle mission, quoiqu'à présent il ait des doutes sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le vieil homme à recommander le jeune exorciste. Sans compter que lui-même avait largement profité de l'absence momentanée de Link pour donner son accord… Mais il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que la situation ait pu être si dramatique concernant l'enquête sur l'Arche en cours.

_- Ramenez-le immédiatement, c'est un ordre._

_- C'est impossible, je ne connais pas le procédé pour le faire revenir, il sera renvoyé dans notre monde une fois la mission achevée, tout comme Kanda._

Un silence outré lui avait répondu, suivi d'une menace pleine de rage que Leverrier n'avait même pas pris la peine de déguiser :

_- Je vous préviens Komui, pour cette histoire je ne ferai qu'informer le conseil de cette insubordination, mais ceci est la dernière fois que vous outrepassez mon autorité. Avec ou sans Walker les investigations vont continuer, et je peux vous assurez que nous serons bien là à son retour, est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui monsieur._

L'enquête s'était poursuivie, mais avait été peu fructueuse car soumise à quelques difficultés de taille.D'un côté le maréchal Cross refusait de répondre à toute question avant le retour de son apprenti, ceci malgré les menaces et la pression qu'il subissait de la part de Central. De l'autre, aucun scientifique n'avait réussi à déchiffrer l'étrange partition qui permettait de conduire l'Arche. Seul Allen pouvait savoir d'où elle provenait.

Mais pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi ce gamin de seize ans, tellement dévoué à la cause des exorcistes, tellement déterminé dans son combat contre le Comte millénaire, lié plus profondément à son Innocence qu'aucun autre des exorcistes, pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir commander la création d'un Noah ?

Au retour d'Allen et Kanda, les choses avaient empiré.

Allen avait eu à subir de nombreux interrogatoires, sans parvenir à expliquer pourquoi et comment il commandait l'Arche.

Jusqu'à _ce jour. _

Cross avait fini par coopérer et avait tout révélé au cours d'un interrogatoire avec Allen.

Allen n'était pas qu'un simple interprète. Il était l'héritier du quatorzième. Et tôt ou tard sa conscience allait devoir cesser d'exister au profit de celle du Noah. Personne ne savait si ce dernier était un potentiel ami ou ennemi, et de toute façon un Noah est toujours considéré comme un ennemi pour l'Ordre.

Tuer Allen s'il s'éveillait, la pilule avait été dure à avaler pour les autres exorcistes. Depuis, les uns et les autres fuyaient délibérément le sujet, comme si toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague de plus dans un contexte déjà si difficile. On avait fait erreur quelque part dans l'enquête, on avait accusé la mauvaise personne. Ils attendaient juste qu'on l'annonce, cette formidable erreur, ou qu'on leur crie un jour au retour d'une mission "Vous y avez cru ? Mais tout était faux ! Allen se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment voilà tout !". D'ailleurs le jeune homme n'avait montré aucun signe d'une quelconque transformation jusqu'à maintenant, il y avait donc encore l'espoir que tout cela soit un enchainement fâcheux de circonstances qui auraient mené à la mauvaise conclusion.

Mais tant que Central le voyait comme une menace, Allen était sous surveillance constante, et tout comportement suspect était rapporté à l'administration.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Komui soupira avant d'étendre le bras pour balayer mollement de sa main le bureau jonché de feuilles. Où était cette maudite tasse ? Sa main buta contre l'objet recherché. Se redressant un peu il but une gorgée de café froid.

Allen…

Il savait que le jeune homme avait perdu tous ses repères. Son monde s'était pour ainsi dire écroulé. Mais étant lui-même étroitement surveillé par Central, Komui ne savait pas comment lui apporter du réconfort. D'ailleurs, aurait-il même su quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral vu la situation ?

Deux coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte.

- Mmh oui, entrez, fit Komui sortant de ses pensées, ah, Lavi !

Il faillit lâcher sa tasse de café lorsqu'il vit trois figures pas tout à fait inconnues faire suite à l'exorciste.

- Bonjour monsieur, fit poliment Hermione tandis que ses deux amis saluaient tout aussi poliment d'un signe de tête

En découvrant le bureau de Komui, Harry songea qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais vu autant de feuilles réunies en un seul endroit de sa vie. Il y en avait partout, sur le bureau bien sûr, mais aussi sur les étagères, entre les livres, le sol n'était lui-même qu'un tapis de feuilles. Au milieu de tout ça, un homme avec un béret qui les regardait d'un air effaré. Il l'avait déjà vu à Poudlard après que la Grande Salle ait été dévastée et qu'Allen ait été grièvement blessé.

- Komui, commença Lavi cachant à moitié son amusement pour la réaction de surprise du Grand Intendant, vous vous souvenez de Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Ils viennent du monde des sorciers et…

- Je sais qui ils sont, mais… Pourquoi… Je veux dire comment…

- Nous sommes venus grâce à la formule de Dumbledore, le coupa Harry, c'est lui qui nous l'a donnée.

Komui fronça les sourcils :

- Dumbledore ne m'a pas prévenu.

- Dumbledore est mort.

La tasse de café vacilla une nouvelle fois dans les mains de son propriétaire. Les trois sorciers le regardaient droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction.

Komui demeura quelques instants interdit, puis soupira en posant sa tasse avant de désigner un canapé au beau milieu de la pièce :

- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Lui-même se rassit sur sa chaise. Il posa le menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés.

- Si vous me racontiez en détail ce qui s'est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre ? D'ailleurs, combien de temps s'est déroulé pour vous depuis ?

- Un peu plus d'un an, répondit Hermione qui trouva la question étrange

- Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore vous en avait parlé, mais il y a une sorte de distorsion temporelle entre nos mondes.

Le directeur n'avait en effet pas mentionné ce _léger_ détail.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron

- Cela signifie que pour nous, ça fait seulement quatre mois qu'Allen et Kanda sont revenus de votre monde.

- C'est bizarre hein ?

Les adolescents effarés sursautèrent, ils avaient complètement oublié que Lavi n'avait pas quitté la pièce et l'exorciste s'était glissé silencieusement derrière le canapé où ils se trouvaient.

Komui poursuivit :

- Pardonnez ma question un peu directe, mais que venez-vous faire ici ?

Harry prit la parole. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir l'homme en face de lui suite aux explications qu'il s'apprêtait à donner. Allait-il leur accorder leur aide alors que le monde des exorcistes n'était absolument pas mêlé à la guerre des sorciers ? Puis il se dit que Dumbledore lui avait donné la formule précisément parce qu'il avait confiance en cet homme :

- Après votre départ de notre monde, les sorciers ont commencé à comprendre que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour. Mais il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose pendant près d'un an jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore soit assassiné.

Le grand intendant ne dit pas un mot, il affichait un air sérieux et concentré et laissa Harry poursuivre :

- C'est là que les choses ont complètement dérapé. Dumbledore était la seule personne qui pouvait s'opposer à Voldemort, donc à sa mort le champ était libre, et les Mangemorts – les partisans de Voldemort – ont commencé à provoquer des attaques un peu partout. Si nous sommes venus ici c'est que…

Le Survivant hésitait à continuer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner trop de détails à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de le trahir.

Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver dans le futur ?

- …nous pensons que Voldemort essaye de trouver la formule pour venir dans votre monde et utiliser des akumas dans sa guerre.

Komui et Lavi eurent le même air interloqué.

- Venir ici… Et utiliser les akumas ?

L'exorciste roux émit un petit rire :

- C'est impossible, les akumas n'obéissent qu'à certaines personnes. Le seul moyen pour que votre Voldemort puisse les utiliser c'est que…

Le sourire déserta soudain la figure de Lavi. Il échangea un regard anxieux avec Komui.

- C'est que quoi ? fit Ron

- C'est qu'il s'allie avec ceux qui peuvent contrôler les akumas, acheva Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry savait ce qui lui restait à dire pour rallier le Superviseur à leur cause :

- Et si Voldemort s'allie pour les akumas et qu'il gagne la guerre dans notre monde, il se peut qu'il vienne ensuite dans le vôtre pour aider votre ennemi à gagner la guerre.

Komui se massait les tempes les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient déjà assez d'une guerre pour s'occuper, voilà que le sort leur en ajoutait une, et tout ça pendant que Central était en pleine invasion de leur quartier général :

- De toutes les périodes, celle-ci était sûrement la plus mauvaise pour m'annoncer une telle nouvelle, grommela-t-il l'air soucieux

Voyant que les sorciers se demandaient ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Lavi tenta de leur donner un semblant d'explication :

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aussi pour nous depuis notre départ, l'Ordre est très surveillé par Central, l'organisme qui s'occupe de la Congrégation ainsi que des ailes de soutien dans le monde.

- Il y a beaucoup d'ailes de soutien ? demanda la jeune fille rousse curieuse, et que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Il n'y a pas énormément d'ailes, enfin au moins une sur chaque continent, et pour ce qui s'est passé… Disons que c'est un peu compliqué…

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir sortir à Leverrier cette fois, marmonna Komui effectuant des mouvements de rotation de plus en plus rapide sur les tempes

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, un homme blond vêtu d'une blouse de scientifique entra, une liasse de documents à la main :

- Chef, Leverrier demande à vous voir au sujet d'Allen et… Hum… Bonjour ?

Les trois sorciers le saluèrent silencieusement.

- Pose-ça par-là Reever, fit distraitement Komui en désignant d'un geste vague un coin déjà couvert de feuilles

- Ok…

- Bon Lavi, emmène-les dans l'aile Est et trouve leur une chambre pas trop petite, pas trop sombre, et pas trop proche de celle de Kanda. En passant montre-leur le réfectoire, s'ils ont faim qu'ils n'hésitent pas à demander à Jerry.

Le Grand Intendant se leva.

- Je vais essayer de parler à Leverrier, pas la peine de lui cacher leur venue il le découvrira tôt ou tard.

Lavi acquiesça sans un mot, et invita les adolescents à le suivre.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Reever se tourna vers Komui :

- Qui sont ces trois jeunes gens ?

- Des sorciers.

- P…Pardon ?

- Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré avoir autre chose à annoncer à Leverrier.

- Que viennent-ils faire chez nous ?

- Nous apporter de nouvelles raisons de nous inquiéter malheureusement… Je t'expliquerai tout ça en route.

* * *

- Qui est Jerry ? Et Leverrier ? Central a seulement un rôle de gestion ou bien a-t-il aussi un rôle décisionnel ?

- Elle pose toujours autant de questions ? chuchota Lavi à Ron tandis qu'ils marchaient dans un long couloir

- Je ne sais pas, je me posais demandais aussi au début, mais je crois qu'il faut juste s'habituer et lui répondre de temps en temps sinon elle ne le prend pas très bien.

Hermione fusilla son ami du regard ce qui fit éclater l'exorciste de rire :

- Ah je vois ! Dans ce cas je ne vais pas la fâcher : Jerry est notre cuisinier, vous pouvez lui demander n'importe quel plat il vous le cuisinera à une vitesse surhumaine, Leverrier est un membre de Central, le supérieur de Komui en quelque sorte, quant à Central, il a à peu près tout pouvoir sur la Congrégation donc aussi bien un rôle de gestion qu'un rôle décisionnel. Ça te va ?

Une multitude d'autres questions bouillonnaient et s'entrechoquaient dans la tête de la jeune fille afin de mieux connaître ce nouveau monde, la Congrégation, les exorcistes… Depuis le début il y avait aussi un élément qui la troublait et elle aurait bien voulu qu'on lui explique certaines choses, mais elle devait se contrôler.

- Pour le moment oui, concéda-t-elle en se promettant de revenir à la charge plus tard

Ils descendirent un petit escalier et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle où étaient disposées plusieurs grandes tables entourées de chaises. Quelques silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient attablées et chuchotaient, de sorte que la pièce était remplie d'un très léger bruit de fond.

- C'est toujours aussi calme ? demanda Harry alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud commençait à titiller ses narines

- Non, d'habitude il y a plus de monde, mais en ce moment la plupart des exorcistes et des traqueurs sont en mission donc la Congrégation est assez vide.

- Les traqueurs ?

- Ce sont les personnes qui cherchent les Innocences. Venez je vais vous présenter à Jerry.

Lavi les emmena devant un espèce de bar derrière lequel s'affairait un homme de grande taille à la peau mate avec deux grandes nattes qui lui tombaient sur le dos.

- Hum Jerry ?

Le cuisinier se retourna, Harry nota tout de même qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil alors que pas un rayon du fameux astre n'arrivait dans la salle.

- Mon petit Lavi ça fait si longtemps ! Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

- Oui très bien, dis je voulais te présenter de nouveaux compagnons, le brun c'est Harry, et voici Ron et Hermione. Ils sont avec nous pour quelques temps.

Malgré ses lunettes de soleil, Harry, Ron et Hermione sentirent mal à l'aise le regard de Jerry les jauger, comme s'il se demandait à quelle sauce il allait bien pouvoir les cuisiner. Quand finalement…

- Oh ! De nouveaux arrivants comme ils sont mignons ! Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez les petits loups et ce sera dans votre assiette en quelques minutes !

Face à ce brusque changement d'attitude, les trois amis étaient un peu déconcertés, mais l'odeur de nourriture qu'ils sentaient depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le réfectoire leur rappela bien vite à quel point ils étaient affamés.

Hermione commanda une tarte au potiron, Ron un mijoté de poulet tandis qu'Harry opta pour un traditionnel steak accompagné de pommes de terre. Le cuisinier leur proposa des petits choux à la crème en dessert –« car eux aussi avaient l'air chou »-. Lavi prit juste deux brochettes de mitarashi dango, attisant la curiosité des trois autres.

Ils se jetèrent sur les plats dès que ceux-ci arrivèrent à leur table, au grand amusement de l'exorciste.

- Cha me rappelle que nous 'jallons rater le fechtin de la Grande Challe ! s'exclama Ron la bouche à moitié pleine, ch'est la première année que cha nous arrive !

Hermione quant à elle, eut l'impression que les traqueurs à la table d'à côté les regardaient d'un air mauvais. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement du Survivant à sa droite.

- Il ne faut pas faire attention eux, glissa Lavi remarquant son mouvement de recul, ils sont un peu perturbés en ce moment, tout ce qui est nouveau à la Congrégation n'est pas très bien accueilli.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lavi les emmena dans l'aile est pour leur montrer leur chambre.

C'était une assez grande pièce vétuste et froide avec deux lits superposés.

- C'est la seule chambre commune que nous ayons, je sais que ce n'est pas très grand et pas très chaleureux mais au moins vous serez ensemble, fit l'exorciste roux comme pour s'excuser

- Ça ira très bien, dit Harry

- Je vous laisse vous installer alors, enfin… Vous n'avez pas vraiment de bagages mais j'imagine que vous pouvez utiliser la magie pour vous sentir un peu mieux n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'apprécia pas du tout l'air à la fois curieux et calculateur qu'afficha l'apprenti bookman à la fin de sa phrase.

- J'imagine que oui, marmonna le Survivant en s'asseyant sur le coin de matelas d'un des lits

- Bon, je reviendrai tout à l'heure voir comment ça va.

Lavi s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Attends, Lavi !

Hermione assise elle aussi sur un des lits se releva d'un bond. Tous les éléments qu'elle avait pu percevoir au cours de la soirée et que son cerveau avait méthodiquement engrangé lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Le dernier en date étant le regard soudainement inquiet de Komui lorsque le dénommé Reever avait mentionné le nom d'Allen. Elle savait que tout comme elle, ses deux amis se posaient des questions.

Il était temps d'avoir des réponses.

- Oui ?

Elle fixa résolument l'unique œil émeraude de l'exorciste.

- Il y a un problème avec Allen ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : probablement durant la première quinzaine de mars.

J'ai un problème dont je voulais vous faire part. Voilà mon idée était tout de même d'intégrer l'histoire du tome 7 de HP pour rester cohérente. Le problème est qu'il existe déjà un crossover HP/DGM, _They All Fall Down_ de Jadeookami (en cours de traduction par Kurotsuki-no-hana), qui intègre le tome 7 de HP de la même façon que j'ai intégré le tome 5 dans Les Deux Mondes. Or, je voulais procéder encore pareil pour cette fiction mais je crains que cela soit considéré comme une sorte de plagiat du coup. Quel est votre avis ?


End file.
